Fajerwerki
by Van Vision
Summary: Fluff, drabble. Większej fabuły brak. Zoro i Sanji spędzają miły wieczór na wzgórzu pewnej wyspy, obserwując fajerwerki.


**A/N:** Fanfik napisany specjalnie dla mojej drogiej Dicodin *wielki hug* Wiem, nie jest to moje najlepsze dzieło, ale cóż. Miałam napisać fluffa – fluff jest, chyba. Krótkie, bez większej fabuły... Nieważne, miłego czytania :) 

* * *

><p><strong>Fajerwerki<strong>

Czerwień, zieleń, fiolet, biel, pomarańcz... Gama barw ciągnęła się w nieskończoność. Jaskrawe, tęczowe kwiaty, wirujące okręgi, gigantyczne kule, które po paru chwilach rozpryskiwały się niczym dotknięta palcem bańka mydlana, rozsypując we wszystkie strony kolorowy, migoczący pył.

To wszystko działo się na upstrzonym niezliczonymi gwiazdami atramentowoczarnym niebie nad jedną z letnich wysp znajdujących się na Grand Line. Załoga Luffiego znalazła się na niej dość przypadkowo; mieli płynąć dalej przed siebie i nigdzie się po drodze nie zatrzymywać, ale powoli kończyły im się zapasy żywności – głównie mięsa i alkoholu – więc kapitan zarządził postój. Zeszli na ląd późnym popołudniem, a gdy kupili wszystko, co trzeba i już podnosili kotwicę, by ruszyć w dalszą drogę, ktoś z miejscowych poinformował ich o mającym się odbyć festiwalu. Luffy, jak to Luffy, nie mógł oczywiście przepuścić takiej okazji.

I tym oto sposobem Zoro i Sanji siedzieli teraz sami pod wielkim drzewem rosnącym na jednym z licznych wyspowych wzgórz, popijając od czasu do czasu alkohol, podjadając wcześniej przygotowane przekąski i podziwiając przepiękny pokaz fajerwerków, który trwał już od dziesięciu minut i nie było widać, żeby miał się skończyć w najbliższym czasie. Wręcz przeciwnie – wszystko się rozkręcało.

Roronoa spojrzał na uradowaną twarz blondyna, co sekundę oświetlaną zupełnie innym światłem. Mężczyzna cieszył się z tej atrakcji festiwalu zupełnie jak małe dziecko, ciągle ciągnąc szermierza za rękaw i pokazując nowe wzory pojawiające się na niebie.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Cieszył się, że kucharz zaciągnął go tutaj, kiedy tylko załoga zajęła się zabawą tak bardzo, że nie zwracała już na nic innego uwagi. Po prostu w pewnym momencie złapał go za rękę, zaczął ciągnąć przez główny plac, a potem skręcił w jedną z bocznych uliczek i zaczął biec szybko przed siebie, powtarzając tylko: "Prędzej, prędzej, bo się spóźnimy!" niezwykle podekscytowanym głosem. Na początku Zoro nie miał pojęcia, o co może chodzić, ale teraz doskonale już wszystko rozumiał.

– Ach, Zoro, Zoro! Patrz! Smok! – śmiał się Sanji i zwrócił głowę ku drugiemu mężczyźnie.

Uśmiechał się szeroko i wesoło, a w widocznym niebieskim oku tańczyły iskierki szczęścia. Dla Roronoy był to ładny widok, taki, który chciał widzieć najczęściej jak tylko mógł. Taki Sanji zawsze umiał poprawić mu humor niezależnie od wszystkiego. To była jakaś dziwna, tajemnicza magia. Nie pojmował jej działania i chyba nawet nie próbował. Ważne, że działało.

Zoro oparł się o pień drzewa, chwycił blondyna za rękę, po czym przyciągnął go do siebie i mocno przytulił, przyciskając jego plecy do swojej piersi.

– Eee? Marimo? Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał zdziwiony kucharz.

– Cicho. Oglądaj fajerwerki. Patrz, tamto wygląda normalnie jak żółta kaczka – wskazał palcem na jeden z kolorowych wzorów.

– Czy to ma być jakaś aluzja? – warknął, niemniej jednak wtulił się bardziej w ciepłe ciało szermierza i położył mu głowę na ramieniu. – O, a tamto wygląda jak marimo, które linieje.

– Marimo nie linieją i... Ej! Co to miało znaczyć? – Zoro zrobił oburzoną minę.

Kucharz wyszczerzył wrednie z typowym dla niego błyskiem w oku, który oznaczał poczucie wygranej. Zawsze starał się przyłapać Roronoę do przyznania się do bycia marimo w każdej sytuacji, nawet w najmniejszym stopniu.

– Nienawidzę cię – burknął szermierz, rumieniąc się delikatnie, i odwrócił głowę.

– No już, już, nie obrażaj się, gloniku.

Sanji uniósł rękę i wziął w jedną dłoń twarz zielonowłosego i zmusił go do spojrzenia na siebie, a potem pocałował go delikatnie i czule. Przez pierwszą chwilę Zoro nie wydawał się być udobruchany, ale później odwzajemnił pieszczotę z pomrukiem zadowolenia i pogłębił ją. Blondyn na moment odsunął się od Roronoy, ale tylko po to, by zaraz odwrócić się do niego twarzą i usiąść mu na kolanach, a potem znów złączył ich usta w namiętnym pocałunku. Założył ręce za szyję zielonowłosego i przylgnął piersią do jego piersi. Szermierz położył jedną ze swoich wielkich dłoni na plecach kochanka, drugą zaś wplótł w jego złote, jedwabne włosy.

Trwali tak złączeni dłuższą chwilę złączeni, lecz w końcu Sanji przerwał pieszczotę, czując, jak ręka Zoro wędruje pod jego koszulę. Musnął jeszcze ostatni raz wargi zielonowłosego i złapał go za przegub.

– Nie tu, marimo – szepnął mu do ucha i je lekko podgryzł. – Poczekaj, aż wrócimy na statek.

– To wracajmy teraz – wymruczał szermierz. – I chcę też dostać onigiri.

Blondyn zaśmiał się rozbawiony i pokręcił delikatnie głową.

– Ech, Zoro, Zoro... – poczochrał jego włosy i wstał, wyciągając rękę w kierunku drugiego mężczyzny.

Roronoa złapał jego dłoń i podniósł się, a potem ruszyli w kierunku doku, nawet na chwilę nie rozplątując palców z uścisku. 

**Fin.**


End file.
